Kurumi Tokisaki vs DmC! Dante
Interlude Sakuya: Spirits and Nephalem, both represented a spiritual beings. Rin: And yet these two, are no spiritual being. Sakuya: We got Kurumi Tokisaki the spirit known as Nightmare vs... ' Rin: DmC Dante the reboot character of the classic Dante. She's Sakuya Izayoi, and I'm Rin Okumura.' Sakuya: And we're here to analyze their armors, weapons, and stats to see who will win a... ' Rin: Death Battle ' Kurumi Tokisaki (Date A Live Ost - Rhapsody Rage) * Height: 157 cm (5'1) * Weight: unknown * Age: ''unknown'' (Physically 16) * Aliases: Nightmare, Kurumin * S-Ranked Spirit Sakuya: In Tengu City where Spirits room around, and get hunted down, Kurumi come out on top, and became known as one of the deadliest spirits known to the AST, an Anti-Spirit cooperation. Rin: She's even cute also. Sakuya: Pay Attention! Rin: *sigh* Alright, She's even killed over 10'000 people, and if that isn't enough, she can create clones of herself to aid her in battle. Sakuya: That is three her Shadow manipulation abilities, which works as a storage device for her clones. Rin: They may not be as strong as the original Kurumi, but their are formidable opponents, and She used them to trick Mana an Anti-Spirit person into thinking she wasn't as powerful as she is portrayed. Sakuya: However, using her clones takes away some of her time, but she can get her time back by, devouring other people with her shadow manipulation. Rin: That means they got swallowed the darkness. Sakuya: Such pretext is meaningless, and that was awful. Anyways, she also able to bind people, and drag them into her shadow. Rin: And that gives her time, which she needs to use more of her abilities, and to stay alive. Sakuya: In fact if she uses up all her time, she could die which is which she tries not to use much. Rin: But she already has a lot of time, but its better to be safe, than spirited away. Sakuya: Such a terrible pun, even the mistress would think you're stupid. Rin: Anyway when she first came to Raizen Highschool, her first goal to devour shido. Sakuya: She wanted to devour him, in order to gain enough time to go back 30 years later, and stop the first spatial quake from happening. Rin: But that proved to be a failure as Shido was saved before she could devour him. Sakuya: Now let's move on to some of her weapons, and more of her abilities yeah? First in order to most of her abilities she needs to summon her angel, Zafkiel. Rin: Sadly it's just a big clock. Sakuya: With Zafkiel Kurumi can utilize time with her flinklock pistol, and musket, don't be fouled by those guns, because they can fire a lot of bullets ' Rin: She can even use her gun to heal herself, if she only does on thing, which is shooting herself.' Sakuya: Depending on the how she utilizes her time, each bullet has various of different effect. ' Rin: That right, and these are what each bullet can do.' Bullet types/Effects: * Aleph: '''Accelerates time on a target when hit * '''Bet: Slows down time on a target when hit * Gimel: Unknown effect * Dalet: '''Rewinds time on a target when hit * '''Hei: Unknown effect * Vav: Unknown effect * Zayin: Freezes time on a target when hit * Het: Creates a clone of a target when hit * Tet: Allows Kurumi to share her sense with someone from a different time dimension * Yud: Allows Kurumi to see the past of a target when hit * Yud Aleph: Unknown effect * Yud Bet: Allows Kurumi to send herself or an object back in time at the cost of a large amount of power * Regular bullet: no effects, mainly used by clones Sakuya: Thing is Kurumi needs to point on a certain position on Zafkiel in order to use a specific type of effect. Rin: Even without Zafkiel she can still use her shadow manipulation to devour, use clones, and bind her targets with hands, that's right hands Sakuya: She also has her astral dress, Elohim. Her astral dress can only be pierced by Spirit weapons and high powered equipment Rin: She's also able to rip through machines, and fly which is awesome. Sakuya: Rin, I said pay attention. Anyways she has the ability to cause a spatial-quake that can cover cities, and the also has an ability called City of Devouring Time which creates a dome around a city, and sucks away anyone's time, and life force who's in it. ' Rin: which means, if your caught in those you're as good as dead, just like if you say anything naughty.' Sakuya: RIN!! Rin: Alright, sadly she has weaknesses. One being if the real Kurumi dies, the rest of her clones die also. Sakuya: Not only that, but her astral dress Elohim, doesn't cover all of her body. Rin: But now lastly all her abilities require time, and no time, means death for the spirit, but she still remains a cute badass ' '''Sakuya: Now it's time for her opponent. '''DmC! Dante' (Combichrist - Never Surrender - DmC: Devil May Cry Soundtrack) * Height: unknown around 5'10" to 6'0" * Weight: unknown * Age: early or mid twenties * Aliases: Son of Sparda, Donte and D.I.N.O (By Haters and Fans), Demon Killer Sakuya: Even though This Dante is particularly liked by most, he still shows his time to shine. Rin: He, and his twin brother Vergil, both lost their mother, and father at a young age. Sakuya: Their mother has her heart torn out and eaten, and their father is prisoned for eternity with endless punishment, and pain. Rin: After all of that, Dante was the only child of the family being hunted down, and you what he did? He took his sword, and fought back. Sakuya: Dante has a his trademark sword called rebellion which can turn into gauntlets, a scythe, ax, and shurikens like blades. Rin: Dante himself has shown decent sword skills by killing demons left, and right along with taking on giant demons such has a hunter, and tyrants. Sakuya: He has even taken out several elite demons with not much difficulty. Rin: Despite his sword skills, he also relies on his guns Ebony & Ivory his trademark guns, that somehow manage to fire infinite bullets. ' ' Sakuya: the bullets can also ricochet off enemies if he adds his angelic, or demonic powers into them. Rin: Angelic, and Demonic? Sakuya: Yes, that is because He is not human, and is a hybrid of demon, and angel called Nephalem. Even though people call it Nephilim. ' Rin: Which is why he is such a big threat to guy in charge.' Sakuya: Dante also has various of other abilities, and weapons. Rin: Dante has an ability called angel glide which is him making himself glide through the air. Sakuya: Dante also utilizes two demonic weapons such as his gauntlets Eryx, and His ax Arbiter. Rin: Both weapons deal heavy damage with Eryx being able to charge up twice, and Arbiter able to make mini explosions on impacted, and able create tremors. Sakuya: However despite their power, both Eryx, and Arbiter make Dante slower in combat, but the damage balances out the lack of speed. Rin: Now we have his two angelic weapons such as his scythe Osiris, and his shuriken like blades Aquila, both extremely fast weapons, but lack in strength Sakuya: Osiris is actually able to get stronger from consistent attacks, making rival Rebellion, and Aquila is able to release a blue wave of energy when used Rin: However, for their speed they lack strength which is why it takes longer for Dante to kill his enemies, But it still helps when he's in a crowd full of demons. Sakuya: All these weapons make Dante a formidable foe, as he can switch between each weapons fast, and can catch an open of guard. Rin: Not only that, Dante has mastered all of his weapons, and can use them towards advantages. Sakuya: Dante has a healing factor capable of healing wounds that can kill someone, but it isn't very fast, and he can't regenerate limbs. Rin: Dante may not have a good healing factor, but his weapons help him. Sakuya: Not only that he also utilizes two other guns, one being the shotgun revenant which can be charged two cause an explosion . Rin: Revenant is also capable of shooting enemies higher if their flung into the air. It's even strong enough to put large demons like Rages, and Tyrants higher into the air. Sakuya: He also has a demonic gun called Kablooey which shoots up to six darts, and can be detonated. Rin: That is so awesome Sakuya: Rin what did I say? Rin: Right Focus ma'am. Sakuya: Anyways, Dante also has ophion, which can pull himself towards enemeies, or pull them towards himself. Rin: When Dante like he needs to get serious he can activate devil trigger. Sakuya: When Devil Trigger is activated, Dante gets stronger as he launches and keeps his enemies in the air to gave them a serious bad time Rin: It also makes his healing factor faster, but can only be active for a limited amount of time. Sakuya: Dante also has weaknesses such as his healing factor has limits, and uses up his energy. Rin: Also, his healing factor uses up his angelic and demonic energy which can leave him vulnerable. Sakuya: Dante is also very arrogant, and stubborn which can lead towards his downfall. Rin: But he still manages to kick demon ass. Pre-Death Battle Sakuya: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate. Rin: It's time for a Death Battle!! Death Battle Kurumi was taking a walking around Fortuna City completely unaware of what where she is. Kurumi kept her pace as she walked around the foreign city trying to see if she can find someone to tell her where she is, but sadly that never happened. Kurumi let's out a small sigh she rubs her head. “Man, where am I?” Kurumi asked herself quietly not expecting an answer. However to her shock, she got an asnwer. “You don't know where you are?” A male voice spoke as Kurumi turns around to see Dante. Kurumi raised an eyebrow, unsure how he heard, but something telling her this could be a problem. Dante took notice of the golden clock that is were her left eye should be. Thinking she could be into cosplay, or she's a demon. “That's a strange look eye you got there, it is cosplay? Or are you a demon?” Dante questioned Kurumi who giggled at his question, but now the Nephalem took notice of two guns, one in each hand. “Who knows! Maybe I am, maybe I'm not!” Kurumi spoke which made Dante a little annoyed, but at the moment Dante decides to test his luck, and see if she's a demon. (Devil May Cry 3 Ost - Dante's Office 7 Hells Battle) Dante quickly grabs his trademark sword rebellion as he now diagonally slashes Kurumi's astral dress he sends her into a building. He looked at his sword to see no blood which shocked him. However, before Dante could do anything Kurumi started to fire her guns towards him, as he got out of the way. Dante put rebellion on his back, as he pulls out his girls Ebony & Ivory as both of them aim at each other. “It's on bitch!” Dante spoke towards Kurumi “Bring it emo!” Kurumi replied back to Dante Divide!!! Kurumi fires multiple bullets towards Dante as he spun around, and fired three bullets towards Kurumi as she dodged them and kept firing from her flintlock pistol, and musket. Dante evaded her bullets as he kept firing, but towards he surprise he heard gun shots from two direction as he felt pain on his torso. “What the hell?” Dante spoke as he looked around as she saw two more Kurumis firing from their flintlock pistols, and muskets towards the demon hunter. Dante backflipped as he fired two bullets to both the kurumis, however they evaded his bullets. Dante saw one more Kurumi as she fired bullets at him also, not wanting to be hit, Dante evaded by rolling out of the way in front of a car. Suddenly a dome came from one the Kurumis covering a radius of half a mile. The Kurumi activated the City of Devouring Time. Dante suddenly felt wake, as he almost lost his balance, but kept composer. “Why the hell do I feel weak?” Dante spoke as he puts away ebony and ivory as he transforms Rebellion into the grappling hook Ophion. The three Kurumis were firing at Dante, looking around he notices another kurumi come out, and fire at him. Having enough of this Dante grabs the closest Kurumi towards him, and pulls her towards him. Each of the kurumis kept firing bullets from their flintlock pistols, and muskets. However, Dante used Rebellion again as he started strike at the Kurumi he pulled with Ophion. Dante slashes the kurumi three times as she was sent back. Dante wasn't wasting much time as he pulled out ebony and fired a bullet towards the kurumi. He gave a smirk as the bullet pierced the kurumi's head as the clone died. “Good, one down, and more to go!” Dante spoke as he looks around to see the Kurumis firing at him. With quick think Dante ran away, and hid behind a car as he got out shot gun revenant. “This shot do the trick!” Dante spoke as he got up the car and fired his shot gun that Kurumis who were evading his bullets. “Damn, this guy is actually making to hard to kill him!” Kurumi mumured under her breath as she, and her clones fire more bullets towards Dante. Dante took notice that their are more kurumis firing at him. “This isn't good!” Dante spoke as he looks for a way out of this situation. Seeing an opening, Dante uses Ophion to pull himself on top of a building as he evades the bullets coming his way. “Damnit, the hell is gonna take to kill them!” Dante yelled as now thought of a way. The demon killer gained a smirk as he has Rebellion transform into his ax Arbiter, with quick thinking Dante took a few steps back as he jumped off the roof. Dante angel glided through the air waiting for the right moment. The demon killer quickly grabbed arbiter as he smashed it down on one of the kurumis. Dante felt stronger again as he killed the kurumi that had activated the city of devouring time. “Damn, I already use some of my time by creating clones, I need to think of a better strategy!” Kurumi mumbled to herself as she now grew a smirk. Kurumi shot Dante with Zayin as he froze in place. Kurumi's clones fired multiple bullets into the demon killer before he was able to move again. Dante howled in pain as he felt effect of all the bullets that came into him. Towards all of Kurumis surprise his body started to heal. ‘''Is he a spirit?’ Kurumi thought to herself as she grew a little curious on that question, but decided to shrug it off. A dome came again as it expanded towards a half a mile radius making Dante feel wake again. (Date A Live Ost - Rhapsody Rage - Kurumi's Theme) Dante got out Aquila as he looked around himself as saw five Kurumis, knowing this gonna be pain in the ass the demon killer threw multiple shurikan like blades towards of the five kurumis as it managed to pierce astral dress. Pulling them all closer, Dante spun around like a tornado shredding through the five Kurumis as they all disintegrated. Kurumi was a like shocked by this and decided to have more clones. Dante took notice of a kurumi with large clock behind. “Got it, so you must be the original!” Dante spoke as he pulled out Ebony, and Ivory firing at her. Kurumi evaded the bullets as she jumped towards the right side as she fired bullets from her flintlock pistol, and musket. Dante evaded the bullets, by rolling out of the way, and firing Ebony & Ivory again as Kurumi evaded his bullets. Dante started towards Kurumi, however, he felt hands grab him. “What the hell?” Dante spoke as he notice six hands grab onto him. “What's wrong? You seem a little bind there!” Kurumi spoke as he clones fired bullets into Dante causing him to howl in pain. '(Music Stop)' Having enough of this shit, Dante activated Devil Trigger as all the kurumis went up into the air, The demon killer was able to free himself of the hands as he used Ophion to bring a kurumi towards him. With quick thinking knowing the fact that his devil trigger isn't gonna last long, he transforms Rebellion into Eryx as he punches the kurumi towards the ground crushing her face, using Ophion again as bring another a Kurumi towards as he transforms Eyrix into his sythe Osiris. With Osiris now equipped he attacks the Kurumi he pulled over towards him consistently as Osiris got stronger, and eventually cutting through the astral dress killing the clone. “Damn it running out!” Dante spoke as he looked for the real Kurumi, but thankfully to her, she manage to move an arm slightly, and fired Yud towards Dante. Devil a Trigger deactivated as Yud hit Dante, all the kurumis that were still alive dropped to the ground. The original kurumi however was in complete shocked about what she knows now. Kurumi came into thought that if she ate him, she'll gain a massive amount of time due to him being part demon, and part angel. (Shin Megami Tensei Digital Devil saga 2 - Divine Identity) Dante was fired three darts into one car, and another darts into another from his demonic gun Kablooey, with a smug grin he detonates the six darts causing the cars to exploded as they landed on two kurumi clones. Dante felt himself bind again from the hands as he groaned in frustation. “This bullshit again!” Dante yelled as he tried to escape from the hands binding him. Dante howled in pain again as he felt bullets go into his torso from the kurumis shooting. Kurumi smiled as she started drag Dante into her shadow, as he has now been devoured, only leaving behind Rebellion, Ebony & Ivory, Revenant, and Kablooey. A little interested, Kurumi took Dantes guns, and sword as she walked off with a massive amount of time at her disposal. '''K.O' Conclusion (Date A Live Ost - Flame) Rin: Holy crap that was a cut gun fight. Sakuya: Anyways Dante may have had the advantage in strength, experience, and variety of weapons. Kurumi edged out in all other categories. Rin: For Starters Kurumi has abilities, of clones, time, and limited shadow manipulation at her disposal, were as Dante only had a healing factor, devil trigger, and fire from Eryx. Sakuya: Most of Kurumi's abilities relied on her time, which is also her lifespan, where as Dante didn't rely on that. Rin: However, most of her abilities were highly effective against Dante as he had no resistance towards Kurumi's City of Devouring Time which would severely weaken him, and her clones are a big distraction since he isn't the most observing person unlike Vergil. Sakuya: Although Dante's Rebellion, and it's transformation are powerful enough to cut through astral dress which would make those weapons a threat to her, if only he would've known to go for the original from the start. Rin: Dante's best chances were at the vey beginning of the fight where he attacked her with rebellion, but her astral dress was still durable enough to withstand maybe two or three hits from the sword before it pierces the dress. Sakuya: Kurumi's Yud puts Dante a major disadvantage, because she would know everything about him. Rin: And if she really wanted to end this fight, she could've used spatial quake, an attack strong enough wipe out cities, but thankfully she didn't need to resort to such an attack. Sakuya: Dante's Devil Trigger could actually end the right there, but he would keep attacking each kurumi until he got the real one, but since he isn't that smart to look around again since DT runs out pretty fast. Rin: In the end Dante just got spirited away. Sakuya: The Winner is Kurumi Tokisaki Kurumi Tokisaki (Winner) + Faster +Smarter +Clones are a major help + City of Devouring Time would effect Dante +Yud gives her a major advantage +Spatial Quake is a one shot -not as durable -physically weaker -less experience DmC! Dante (Defeated) +Physically Stronger +More Durable through healing factor +more variety of weapons at his disposal +Devil Trigger is a game changer -Slower -Not Immune to the City of Devouring Time -Clones, and Yud put him a major disadvantage -spatial quake would one shot him Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights Category:Magic Duel Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles